


i am the same (i'm trying to change)

by itsmoonwater



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Michael, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmoonwater/pseuds/itsmoonwater
Summary: Sebastian only had to steal one glance at Blaine writhing on the parking garage floor as he hurried away to know that he couldn’t keep doing this.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	i am the same (i'm trying to change)

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble, set immediately after the slushie incident. i've always loved sebastian and wish he had more screen time, but alas. title from third eye by florence and the machine.

Sebastian only had to steal one glance at Blaine writhing on the parking garage floor while he hurried away ( _like a coward_ , he thinks) to know that he couldn’t keep doing this.

Maybe he only wanted Blaine because he was unattainable. Perfect, talented, kind, and oh-so-unavailable. Maybe that was why Sebastian hadn’t hesitated when presented with the opportunity to get back at the one person standing in between him and Blaine, why he had no qualms about hurting Kurt, why he had no problem going straight from sarcastic remarks to downright cruelty.

But fate has a funny way of working itself out, and as such, Sebastian hurt the only person who he might have been able to see himself being truly _happy_ with. Bright, warm Blaine, screaming out in pain in the middle of a dirty garage. The contrast almost makes Sebastian laugh, but he pushes the thought down.

Alone once again in his dorm room, away from the sad, almost fearful gazes of the other Warblers and the harsh reminders of his own mistakes, Sebastian unlocks his phone and opens his old text conversations with Blaine.

To be vulnerable is to admit weakness, as he is well aware. After all, he spends most of his time actively avoiding showing any signs of vulnerability, keeping his insecurities locked tight within himself. But maybe this time Sebastian can be different, can swallow his pride and do the right thing.

_i know you won’t see this until later, but i’m sorry, killer. really._

Finger hovering over the send button, Sebastian skims the last conversation the two boys exchanged.

_Can’t wait to beat you at Regionals!! I’ll have you know that we have Finn’s dancing on our side, so we’re pretty much unstoppable ;)_

_bring it. maybe kurt can teach finn his classic “look at me, i’m gay!” shimmy_

_Jokes about my boyfriend are off-limits._

_suit yourself, killer_

Sebastian deletes his apology.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first glee fic, so apologies if sebastian is a little ooc. any feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
